A Kiss under the stars
by Romanogers95
Summary: Tony yet again throws one of his massive parties but not everyone is unhappy about it... ( Romanogers One-shot )


Natasha was the only one who woke up in her own bed the morning after the party.

she walked out the elevator to the venue of last night's big blow out to find a half naked Thor on top of the upside down couch with his hair braided with pink hair grips and his cape covering the lower half of his bare body, Clint was on the shining chandelier swinging softly to the breeze coming through the cracked wall which had the mjolnir on the floor beneath it, Tony was sprawled out on top of the fridge with a bra on and a number of arrows drawn in permanent marker on his face, Bruce was the most normal looking out of all of them as he was peacefully sat in the armchair with his head drooped down on his chest.

but Steve was no where in sight. She rubbed her eyes and thought back to what happened that past night.

sitting at the bar Steve glanced over To see The avengers having a shot war. With vodka. Clint was out first followed closely by Tony. Steve watched in amazement as Natasha took on the God of Thunder and won. Tony claimed that she was on his team before Clint punched him last lightly in the arm telling him that his 'sister' was with him.

Tony grabbed her waist pulling her onto his lap.

she was used to this by now, and sat for a moment before Clint pulled her off wanting her to get him a beer.

Steve hated the way they were treating her even though she did look incredibly sexy in her short strapless black dress that finished halfway on her thigh, with red shoes that were the same colour as her lipstick and dark make up that brought out her big emerald eyes. He had always been attracted to her but not like this before.

Tony brought him out of thought by announcing that there would be fireworks outside the building in 3 minutes.

Natasha noticed Steve sitting alone at the bar and seductivly made her way over to him.

"What you doing all alone Cap? Ice got your tongue?" She asked with a smirk.

he chuckled

"I've grown used to the ice jokes but you never cease to amaze me Natasha."

she smiled at him during the awkward silence.

"so do you wanna head out to the balcony to watch the fireworks?" She asked taking a sip of her beer.

he agreed and helped her off the stool before heading out the door.

Natasha looked over the railings to the vast city below.

But Steve had his eyes on a prettier view, the gorgeous woman stood next to him.

She turned to face him as she felt his soft blue eyes on her.

"you're so beautiful Nat I can't keep it in anymore." He said looking deep into her eyes.

He moved a lock of her fiery red hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Steve..." She began but was interrupted by his soft lips on hers. She closed her eyes and put her hand on his neck to get deeper into the kiss.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him putting his other hand on her back. They only stopped to catch their breath only to see the other avengers at the window with their phones out and to hear Tony wolf wistle while Clint jokingly make a 'your dead if you hurt her' sign to Steve.

They rolled their eyes and kissed again while the fire works sparkled above them.

thinking back to what happened brought a smile to her face. This was one of the few times that she didn't mind not being able to get drunk thanks to the red rooms serum.

"Jarvis take photos of the boys and track Steve." The spy demanded presuming that he had gone out for a run.

"photo's have been taken and uploaded to Mr Starks and your social media accounts while Steve has just gotten out of the shower in your room which was where he was when you woke up." The software replied.

"Shit."

clint woke up.

"jeez language Nat." Clint said rubbing his eyes.

"last night did Steve an i..." Natasha began

"yep"

"and then we..."

"yep"

"Tony had recorded everything that went on in my floor last night right?"

"yep"

"Shit"

she thought for a moment and smirked.

"oh no Nat what did you do?" Clint asked with a grin.

"Check my Twitter." She smirked again before walking to her room to see Steve.

 **Hi guys I'm now taking one-shot requests to comment below or pm me I am still carrying on with my other fanfic I'm just working on a really long chapter at the moment. Enjoy C:**


End file.
